pokemon_destiny_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Comets
History ''' The elemental comets are part of the Pokémon Destiny Warrior series. The five elemental comets were formed by Arceus around the beginning of time. They soared around the open space for many billion years. About 4.54 billion years before the Great Pokémon War, the five comets collided with each other in space and formed what would become the Earth. Around _____ years before the war, the five Chiefs noticed a sixth comet of darkness approaching the Earth. '''Red Comet The Red Comet was one of the comets to strike and form the Earth. It was made out of fire and flames. Its impact resulted in the creation of the Earth, as well as the creation of the Fire type, and the incarnation of the Fire Chief, Ignis. Blue Comet The Blue Comet was one of the comets to strike and form the Earth. It was made out of water and ice. Its impact resulted in the creation of the Earth, as well as the creation of the Water and Ice types, and the incarnation of the Water Chieftess, Aqua. Green Comet The Green Comet was one of the comets to strike and form the Earth. It was made out of leaves and wood. Its impact resulted in the creation of the Earth, as well as the creation of the Grass and Bug types, and the incarnation of the Grass Chieftess, Lignum. Brown Comet The Brown Comet was one of the comets to strike and form the Earth. It was made out of stone and dirt. Its impact resulted in the creation of the Earth, as well as the creation of the Ground and Rock types, and the incarnation of the Ground Chief, Terra. Gray Comet The Gray Comet was one of the comets to strike and form the Earth. It was made out of steel and iron. Its impact resulted in the creation of the Earth, as well as the creation of the Steel type, and the incarnation of the Steel Chief Ferro. Dark Comet The Dark Comet was formed by dark antimatter created by Giratina. The purpose of the comet was to strike at the Earth and cause mass extinction. It has a dark purple color and a long tail. The Dark Comet is the only comet that reforms to strike multiple times. The comet reforms and falls to Earth once approximately every one-thousand years. The comet's first impact resulted in the incarnation of Garvadragon and the creation of Dark, Ghost, Psychic, and Poison types. Not long after the first collision with Earth, Arceus created Rayquaza to prevent the Dark Comet from striking again. Up until the Great Pokémon War, the comet never hit the Earth again; however, when Garvadragon captured Rayquaza and caused the two to be sent to the Distortion World, the comet struck the Earth and wiped out almost everyone in the war. The second collision of the Dark Comet is declared as the official end of the Great Pokémon War. During the story-line events of Pokémon Destiny Warrior, the Dark Comet reforms again and poses a threat to the present world. Light Comet In order to combat the evil and destruction caused by the Dark Comet, Arceus created the Light Comet to balance the evil and kick off a boom of life. The comet was multi-colored, and had a long tail. The Light Comet struck the Earth one year after the Dark Comet, and it created the remaining Pokémon types (____). The biggest outcome of the Light Comet was the incarnation of the Master of Masters.